


traditions are overrated (but fun)

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Steve is Bucky's. Bucky is Steve's.It's that simple. They're an extension to each other's existence.So if Steve is Tony's and Tony is Steve's,Then,Bucky is Tony's and Tony is Bucky's.....Right?(It should be that simple. It should.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 527





	traditions are overrated (but fun)

**Author's Note:**

> **Un-beta'd, Self-indulgent Smut.**
> 
> Omegaverse. By Pack Dynamics, I meant SteveTony fucking while the avengers watch. Dirty talk from the pack (mostly from Clint lmao). 
> 
> **Also, slight feminization. Clint refers to Tony's hole as pussy.**

Tony's always been a show-off. Flaunting and bold. 

That's why it wasn't much of a surprise to the Avengers when Tony allowed Steve to fuck him in front of their pack. It was an archaic tradition and rarely done nowadays, the pack alpha having his omega while the pack are present. Sure, in the forties this was staple to team bonding but they weren't in that decade and well...no complaints really.

Tony's didn't mind the old customs. In fact, he loved it; 

Loved how Nat's nipples poked through her shirt as she watched Steve played with Tony's nipples while fucking him;

Loved how Bruce's eyes glazed over as he took in the sight of Tony choking on Steve"s knot;

Loved how Clint talked dirty about Tony's _pussy_ while Tony pushed himself on Steve's fingers and made himself gush slick everywhere;

Loved how Thor licked his lips as he observed Steve swallowing Tony's dick;

Loved how Sam groaned and panted as Tony bounced on Steve's cock.

Rhodey was never a fan of these antique customs but he loves his pack and respects their choices. He rarely stays once sex starts. Vision and Wanda also opted to avoid it all.

Tony loved it when Steve pleasured him in front of then; loved it even more when the pack members who participated got their rocks off of it. Nothing felt unpleasant, or weird. The team knew they were not permitted to touch Steve or Tony but they're free to touch themselves while the pack alpha's pumping loads after loads inside the omega.

When Bucky joined the pack, Steve and Tony decided to temporarily halt their public fucking. Steve reasoned it was to let the other alpha familiarize and acclimatize with the Avengers first. Tony agreed. 

For three months, they hold off doing anything hot and heavy in public besides kissing and groping. Gradually, Tony began to test things out with whispering nasty things to Steve while Bucky was in earshot. Or, Steve playing with Tony's bonding gland while Bucky's sitting across them at breakfast.

It's all done in increments and when Tony noticed that Bucky was open and comfortable with them, Tony discussed it with his alpha that perhaps they can resume with the tradition. Steve consented.

The following day, Bucky held Tony's gaze as Steve bent the omega over the coffee table and tongue-fucked his hole. 

" _Shit, look at you,"_ Clint pants while leering at Tony. "Leaking from your cock _and_ your hole."

Sam groans, "Come on, Steve. Shove a knot inside him already."

Tony whines when he felt the tongue leave his hole. _Fucking Sam_. Nat coos at him when he lets out another needy whine.

"Ready, darling?" Steve murmurs as he grinds against Tony's ass. One hand grips Tony's waist, the other presses his shoulder down on the table.

"Need your-- _ahh_ \--fat cock in me, honey." Tony moans as he pushes his ass back at Steve. He looks at Bucky and spots the glazed look in his eyes.

There's a loud, wet squelch once Steve gets inside him. Sam and Clint both groan loudly at the sound while Nat utters a string of curses in Russian. Bruce is biting his lips while gripping the sofa hard. Steve lets Tony adjust to him before setting a brutal pace. He pistons his hips roughly and the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes in the room.

Tony cums with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Later, he shivers when he realizes that he climaxed while holding Bucky's gaze---his own head throbbing with thoughts of how _full_ he would feel if the other alpha stuffed him with his knot too.

**

Tony's far from naive. He's not ignorant to how Steve and Bucky feel for one another. They're besotted with each other. Maybe the war didn't allow them to have a time to process that but it's obvious to Tony that they're special to each other.

Steve is Bucky's. Bucky is Steve's. 

It's that simple. They're an extension to each other's existence.

So if Steve is Tony's and Tony is Steve's,

Then,

Bucky is Tony's and Tony is Bucky's.

....Right?

(It should be that simple. It should.)

**

_It is._ Tony laughs to himself. _It is simple._

They're in the boxing ring, with Tony riding Steve, facing away from him, and Bucky's across them, a mere two feet away. He's sprouting a chub in his sweatpants and Tony's mouth waters.

"Wanna suck your cock," Tony pants. " _God_ \-- _Bucky_ , let me suck you off."

Behind him, he hears Steve groan and thrusts up with even more force. 

Bucky seems to hesitate so Tony lets out a filthy, drawn out moan. He begs for Bucky.

"Nnngh--please, _please_ let me taste you, _alpha_."

Bucky curses and finally feeds Tony his cock.

Not long after, they became a triad. The pack delightedly welcomed and watched as their tradition changed to witnessing Steve and Tony fuck to Steve, Tony, _and_ Bucky fuck. 

**

Half a year passes, Tony cherishes the two claim marks on his nape.

"Fuck, you're pussy's _weeping_." Clint moans. "How many of Bucky's fingers can you take?"

Nat snorts, "We've seen them _both_ in Tony, Clint. He can definitely take a fist."

Tony laughs and then groans as Bucky adds another finger and nips at his earlobe. "I-- _shit_ \--we could t-try that next-- _mmmgh Bucky_ \--time."

Nat chuckles, "Maybe let's wait till next year for fisting, котенок."

"That's too-- _oh fuck, fuuuck Steve!"_ Tony yelps as Steve deepthroats him while pressing at his perineum. Bucky snakes his flesh hand on Tony's chest and rolls a nipple in his fingers. He gives it a playful tug, making Tony whimper.

Clint pants at the sight of two alpha supersoldiers pleasuring their omega. Bucky plays with Tony's other nipple while finger-banging him. Steve stops gobbling Tony's dick and tortures the omega by giving kitten licks on the head of Tony's cock.

"I wonder how long until Tony starts lactating." Clint wonders.

Both the alphas moan at the suggestion of Tony _milking_. Bucky gives Tony's left nipple one last pinch before his hand travel down to the tight bump of Tony's belly. It was still small, loose clothing could still hide it. But once naked, it made such an adoring, sexy sight especially to Tony's alphas.

Steve places a soft kiss on the curve as Bucky carresses it. 

Tony smiles.

Traditionally, once the pack omega is pregnant, the public fucking also stops. Any lovemaking between the pair or, in his case, the triad, should be done in private.

But, Tony's always been a show-off. Flaunting, bold, _knocked up._

Besides, who cares about traditions anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> ....Yeah. no regrets. Just wanted to write pwp, whatever lmao.
> 
> Bye, thanks for reading this filth.


End file.
